Better
by Daphne-Velma112
Summary: What happens when a villain and a hero fall in love with each other. What happens when Shego hurts Kim a little to much by accident. WARNING! Sex scene and femslash.


A.N. WARNING! Sex scene in this story! And femslash. Don't like don't read. For anyone who has read my other fics, Chapter two of Lesbian Doo (Scooby Doo the movie lesbian edition) is coming soon it's just taking longer to write then I expected. Enjoy!

Kim's crawling behind boxes when she hears her voice. That raspy gravely voice. She bangs into a box and hope she heard her. Shego starts to look around after hearing that loud noise from somwhere near the boxes "I wonder if it could be Kimmie" She thought to herself.

Kim jump up and fought all the guards 'they were so easy. I don't even know why Drakken pays thease fools. Where is she' She thought, As Shego watched her fight she realised even more how beautiful Kim really is, She jumped down from where she was standing to be on the same level as her "so look what we have here" Shego says distastefully but in reality she is so glad Kim was there.

Kim watched Shego jump down 'wow she's so beautiful' she thought. When Kim heard Shego's tone of voice she felt sad and her face went into a pout but she quickly masked it and said "please I will beat you into next week Shego"

Shego started to feel bad. All she really wanted do is get close to her but what would drakken say if he found out? 'No I have to do this' She smirked and ran at Kim ready to fight.

Kim quickly ducked and Shego's first punch missed, Kim punched back 'my favourite part of the mission' She thought. The plasma ball Shego threw at her hit her in the stomach and she started to bleed "ow!" She screamed out and fell backwards.

Shego realised Kim's really hurt and she ran to attack her again like she's supposed to but right as she's about to finish the job she stopped and stood over her on the ground bleeding and she bent down and leaned Kim against some boxes as she stared at her confused.

Kim's eyes were closed but she knew Shego was going to finish off the fight. But she felt Shego lean her against the boxes and she quickly look at Shego confused "Shego what are you doing?" She quickly clutched her stomach because talking to Shego hurt. "Shhh your hurt don't try and talk" tears start to come out of Shego's eyes as she realised that she was the one that did this to her.

Kim nodded 'yes' she saw tears come out of Shego's eyes, She grabbed Shego's hand and pull her down, Kim wiped her tears away with her right hand. Kim then noticed it had blood on it "s-sorry" she whispered.

"It's fine" Shego whispered back to Kim and she realised that they were so close that their lips were almost touching and Shego blushed and turned away and said "i will be right back I'm going to go get the med kit stay there" Kim blushed "okay" Kim whispered. When Shego walked away Kim felt so scared because all of the guards were circling her and smirking 'please hurry back Shego' she thought.

Shego rushed around looking for the med kit and she finally grabbed it and she started running back to where Kim was and she see all the guards standing around her so she rushed over and she told them to "go to a different room while I finish this" then when they left she bent down and started to treat Kim's wounds.

"I'm grateful that you got here in time." Kim wince when Shego put disinfectant on her wound, Kim was pretty sure she was crying. Kim grabbed the box behind her. Shego started to bandage Kim up and she got so close Shego could smell how sweet Kim was and she longed to kiss Kim but Shego knew Kim would never let her.

Kim saw how close their faces were, 'I really want to kiss her'. So Kim grabbed Shego's cat suit and kissed her "thank you" Kim whispered then she kissed Shego again. Shego's sitting there in shock as she processed what just happened she thought of all the times shes fantasized about this moment and now it was finnaly happening and she wasn't the one ittiating it "Kim I uhm I really like you, I actually think I love you" Shego looked down in shame as she braced herself for the worst.

Kim felt over joyed from hearing what Shego had just said "I-I love you to S-Shego" she whispered. Kim coughed and winced "I uh t-think I need to go to the h-hospital" Shego started to cry out of sadness and happiness out of what just happened. She picked Kim up gently and walked her to her car and she drove Kim to the hospital and she held Kim's hand the whole way there.

Every bump they went over Kim squeezed Shego's hand. Kim felt tears go down her cheeks because of the pain and happiness of the moment. When they get to the hospital Shego had Kim wait in the car while she went to check Kim in and then she rushed into the hospital and told the doctor she needed help right away so Kim got admitted to the hospital and Shego stayed with Kim the whole time, that night Shego fell asleep next to Kim on the chair next to the hospital bed.

When Kim woke up the next morning she looked over and freaked out when she saw Shego then she remembered what had happened the previous night. Kim smiled and squeezed Shego's hand. Kim felt a pain in her stomach so she called the nurse and she gave her some pain killers.

Shego woke up to find the nurse in the room and smiled at Kim when she saw that Kim was awake and looking better "good morning beautiful" Shego said and gave Kim a kiss and sat back down in the chair. Kim smiled at Shego "good morning hunny" she replied "ok Miss Possible you will be able to go home later today" the nurse said and walked out. "I can't wait to go home Shego" Kim kissed Shego and smiled.

Shego looked at Kim with a devilish smile and said "if your feeling a little better tonight after we get you home I got special plans for you" she gave Kim a wink, Kim saw Shego's devilish smile "sure" she winked at her. "Baby can you please get me some water? Please babe" Kim puppy dog pouted "I wove you" and then smiled at Shego.

"Sure" Shego squeezed Kim's hand and smiled at her then went to go get Kim some water from the water dispenser In the hall and brought back the water. They started to talk about all the stupid fighting they had done in the past.

"I'm so happy that all this fighting is over" Kim laughed "what is Ron and Drakken going to say about this" Kim waved her hand in between them "us" she said.  
"Well I don't know about Ron but I told drakken that I was leaving for good before we came here and he said it was fine and he was going to fire me anyway" Shego shrugged her shoulders "what do you think Ron will say?"

"I don't know, I'm afraid that he won't talk to me ever again because he has a huge crush on me." Kim started to cry about the thought of losing her best friend "I don't want to lose him or you" "Oh pumpkin don't cry I'm sure he will be fine once he has a little time to you know cool down" Shego got up and layed down next to Kim on the hospital bed and hugged her while she wiped away Kim's tears.

Kim snuggled into Shego's arms and cried and cried "I love you Shego so much" then Kim fell asleep in Shego's arms, "I love you too" Shego whispered after Kim fell asleep and then she fell asleep as well. When Shego woke up there was a nurse by the bed shaking her arm she told her that Kim was ready to leave so Shego woke Kim up and got out of the bed to help Kim out.

"Thanks" Kim said sleepily and yawned. As Shego helped Kim walk out she said goodbye to the nurses and doctors. Shego helped Kim into the car "thank you baby, I love you" Kim kissed Shego on the cheek.

"You can thank me later" Shego said with a wink "so I was thinking until we get all this stuff sorted out with Ron and your parents and what not should I get a hotel room for myself or should I stay with you?" "Please stay with me. I don't want to be alone, my parents know that I like you so I know they will be okay with you staying with me" Kim smiled and grabbed Shego's hand.

"I was hoping you would say that" Shego smiled at Kim and squeezed her hand and after they had drove for what felt like only a second they got to Kim's house and Shego helped Kim inside to living room where her parents were waiting.

"Uh mum dad, this is Shego" Kim smiled awkwardly at them while she squeezed Shego's hand and leaned into her side, "Hi" Shego said but they seemed to ignore it and they asked why Kim had been in the hospital Shego told them it was because of her and they seemed mad at first but Kim though they cooled down because they smiled at them after that so Shego helped Kim upstairs to her room and get into bed.

"Thank you hun, I don't think I would of been able to get upstairs by myself" Kim kissed Shego and pulled her down on the bed next to her, Shego kissed Kim again but held it this time and said "your welcome kimmie" and then they just layed there for while enjoying each others company until all of a sudden Kim's two little brothers burst through her door and jumped onto her bed.

"JIM TIM!" Kim yelled in pain. She grabbed Shego's hand and squeezed it "get out!" Kim said and pointed to the door with her free hand, They were being pests and asking about where Kim was and who Shego was and why Shego was thee and all that but as soon as Shego gave them one of her evil stares they immediately left the room and Shego went back to snuggling with Kim and realized that she had promised Kim a welcome home present if she were feeling better so she reminded her about it.

"I'm feeling alright baby" Kim smiled and kissed Shego, "so what is my surprise?" Kim asked and smirked evilly at Shego. "Well you know I realized that hospital bed probably made your back and neck hurt so I am going to give you an ALL body massage" Shego smirked when she said all body and Kim started to turn over but Shego told her that all body ment she had to be able to reach easily so she made Kim get naked and lay on her back.

"Wait lock the door first, or Jim and Tim might come in again" Kim laughed and smiled at Shego, "Oh no we don't want that they might catch the cooties from their unbelievably sexy naked sister" Shego said then laughed as she got up and locked the door and got back to the bed and took off her cat suit as well.

Kim laughed. She stared at Shego's body and suddenly felt self conscious, She put my hands over the bandage that was wrapped around her stomach and looked away. "What's the matter?" Shego asked as she moved close to Kim, "N-nothing" Kim tried to move away from Shego but her arms were blocking the way.

"Come on kimmie what's wrong I hate it when your sad" Shego looked at Kim and saw her arms wrapped around the bandages on her stomach made her want to cry after she remembered it was her fault. "Really Shego please" Kim saw her start to cry "don't cry baby, it's not your fault. You didn't mean to hurt me this much. I love you" Kim kissed Shego.

"But if its not that then what wrong?" Shego asked with a sence of urgency, Kim sighed "I'm uh just really self conscious, I'm sorry" she looked away in shame "I love you" Kim whispered. "Oh hunny you don't have to be self conscious around me" Shego smiled at Kim then gave Kim a devilish smirk and said "I know a way to help with your self consciousness"

Kim smiled at Shego and saw her devilish grin "oh really?" Kim asked then smirked at Shego. She moved onto her side to get confutable. "Yea but you have to lay on your back before I can show you what that is" Shego whispered in Kim's ear. Kim laid on her back and smiled up at Shego "better?" She ask with an innocent smile.

"Much better" Shego said as she straddled Kims waist being carful not to touch her stomach "lesson number one to not being self conscious is to focus somthing else" Shego said as she leaned down and put her boobs in Kim's face. Kim nodded 'yes' then started to smile.

"Lesson number two is to have somone else distract you" She said as she slid down towards Kims wonderful boobs and started to gently kneed them and pinch her nipples. Kim moaned "ok what's lesson 3?" She moaned out. She was trying to be quiet because her family was down stairs. "Lesson 3 is to get your girlfriend to go down on you " Shego whispered sensually in Kim's ear before she started sliding down her body until her face was lined up with Kims pussy and started to rub up an down her slit with herfinger and sucking on Kims clit.

"Oh god" Kim moaned, "I really like your lessons Shego". Shego smiled before diving in with her tongue and licking Kim inside of you slit and finally started to push her tongue in and out of Kim all the while still massaging her clit with her thumb and then switching and sucking Kim's clit while she fingered her.

"Shego-oh god- I'm going to cum" Kim moaned out Shegos name and grabbed her head from in between her legs and kissed her. While Kim was cuming Shego never stopped massaging her clit as Kim squirmed and rode out her orgasm, she then collapsed back on the bed before starting to talk again.

"Wow, thank you that was the best like ever" Kim kissed Shego and smiled. Shego laid down next to Kim and snuggled up to her "your welcome and I'm sure you pay me back at some point" she said with a wink, "I promise I will make it up to you." Kim kissed Shego and got up out of bed and put on her green robe "I will be back in a minute I just need to get some pain killers" Kim blew Shego a kiss as she walked out the door.

Shego laid there naked in Kim's bed until she got back when she did Shego asked "what did your family think about you being naked after coming from your room?" " I didn't see them they most of been outside or something" Km closed the door and locked it. She then took her robe off and snuggled into Shego's side "love you" "Love you too" Shego just laid there looking down at Kim just loving her being next to her with her only regret being that they hadn't done that sooner.

Kim's Kimmunicator went off "hey Ron" "hey KP can I come over later?" He asks Kim looked over to Shego and said to him "sorry Ron not today but maybe on monday" Shego look down at Kim and told you that .if you want to have him come over its fine with me and that it would actually be a good time to tell him about us" "Uh you know what come over in about two hours, it will give me time to have a shower" Kim looked over and smirked at Shego "ok seeya soon KP" "see ya Ron" she put her Kimmunicator down and got up " let's go have a shower"

Shego helped Kim up and into the shower and helped her take off the bandage so it didn't get wet she then locked the door and got into the shower with Kim. Kim turned the water to warm and got in. She pulled Shego in with her and kissed her. Shego got the soap and started to wash Kim every where. She started to wash Kim's wound slowly and gently and after She finished she stood up and kissed her again.

Kim smiled at Shego and she smiled into the kiss "thanks" she grab the shampoo and started to wash Shego's hair, kissing her shoulders as she went, "Mmm kimmie that feels so good" Kim smirked and said "that's good" she rubbed Shego's shoulders "we should get out, Ron will be here soon" she kiss Shego and turned the water off.

They got out and Shego helped Kim dry off, put on a new bandage and then helped her put some clothes back on to get ready to see Ron, she borrowed some clothes to put on since she only had her catsuit and left her stuff at the lab once they were ready Shego helped Kim down the stairs to the living room.

When they got to the living room Kim saw a note and read it aloud "Kimmie, we are going out and won't be here until tomorrow afternoon. Love Mum, Dad Tim and Jim" Kimlook to Shego and smiled "well we've got the whole night together" Kim smirked and gave Shego a quick kiss. The door bell rang and she went and let Ron in. When he saw Shego he said "what's she doing here!?"

Ron comes in and he sees Shego holding Kim's hand and he started to get very confused and ask alot of questions at once like "why is she here?" And "why are you holding hands?" And Kim explained, "You see Ron, Shego accidentally hurt me yesterday and we made our feelings clear, so now we are dating" Kim smiled at Shego then she smiled at him " I hope you can understand"

At first he seemed like he's going to pass out so they made him sit down and Shego got him some water and he started to calm down but then he got really mad but at the end after they had talked to him he seemed pretty understanding and admitted that he had a crush on Kim even though she already knew.

"Thank you for understanding Ron" Kim walked over and gave him a hug. Then she walked over to Shego and gave her a kiss on the cheek "I will be right back, I'm just getting some painkillers because my stomach really hurts" she smiled at Shego then walked out.

It was really awkward after Kim left neither Shego nor Ron said anything but he kept glaring at Shego the whole time and then when Kim finally got back he said that he had to get going because of dinner. "Okay goodbye Ron" Kim gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked him out. When he was gone, Kim walked upto Shego and sat on her lap. Kim snuggled Into Shego and put her head in between Shego's head and neck "I love you"

"I love you too, I'm so proud of you baby you handled that like the Kim Possible I know and see your fine with Ron annnnndddd you have a me alone for all night tonight" Shego said with a smirk.

Kim smiled "uh hu but first I think I would like to watch a movie with you, because my tummy really hurts" she pouted. Shego gave her a hug and kissed the top of her head as she got up to put in a movie "so which movie?" Shego asked "Uh I don't know. You pick baby" Kim smiled at her and blew a kiss.

"Well what kind of movie are in the mood for?" Shego asked. "Uh a musical, if that's okay with you hunny" Kim yawned and smiled. "How about Aladdin?" She asked. "Yeah!" Kim clapped and laughed at her own childness "I haven't seen that since like forever"

"I know right I'll put it on" Shego said with a smile as she walked over to the DVD player and put in Aladdin, she then ran back over to Kim and snuggled up with her under a blanket and kissed her on the top of the head. Kim laid her head on Shegos shoulder and kissed her on her neck "nice choice of movie baby" Kim smiled at Shego and grabbed her hand.

A.N. This was the first fic I wrote like ever. I might write a sequel. Love Daphne-Velma112


End file.
